Milagro de Navidad
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hay cosas que realmente cabrean a Taichi Yagami. Que un chico pretenda a su pequeña e inocente hermanita seguramente es la que más lo hace, sólo un milagro de Navidad podría salvar a ese pobre chico, ¿sobrevivirá Yamato? Resumen completo adentro [Para el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]


¡Hola!

Vengo a publicar esta historia que sorprendentemente tengo lista hace algunos días. Es mi regalo de Navidad para **FicKer001 **por el intercambio navideño del **Foro Proyecto 1-8, **así que se le dedico especialmente a él.

Algunas aclaraciones

_(totalmente prescindibles por lo que pueden saltárselas sin problemas)_

**1.- Personajes:** Taichi y Yamato, y el resto de los digielegidos, pero no es un Taito. Yamakari de fondo.

**2.- Géneros: **Drama/Frienship con un pizca de humor.

**3.- Recomendación musical:** La melodía del tema _"Buenas noches don David"_ de Ricardo Arjona. Al principio intenté basarme un poco en la letra, pero al final me fui por otro lado, así que simplemente puse la versión en karaoke mientras escribía, tal vez les sirva a ustedes también para entrar en ambiente.

4.- **Escritura: **Utilizo caprichosamente las letras cursivas y el "vosotros", me disculpo por ello y por cualquier otro error que pueda contener.

5.- **Separaciones: **Está dividida en tres partes, la primera narrada en primera persona y tiempo presente, y las otras dos en tercera persona, espero que eso no sea un problema para la lectura.

**Summary completo:** Hay tres cosas en la vida que realmente cabrean a Taichi Yagami, 1.- Que su equipo favorito de fútbol pierda en las semifinales; 2.- Que sus profesores no lo dejen entrar a clase sólo por llegar cinco minutos tarde y 3.- Que un chico pretenda a su pequeña e inocente hermanita de ¡casi dieciocho años! Sólo un milagro de Navidad podría salvar a ese pobre chico, ¿sobrevivirá Yamato?

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon es propiedad de _**_Bandai y Toei Animation, _**_no hago esto con fines lucrativos._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~ Milagro de Navidad ~*<strong>_

Hay un momento en la vida en el que te conviertes en el protagonista de tu propia historia, como si repentinamente todo el brillo de las estrellas te cayera encima, cegándote por instantes, y obligándote a subir un escenario del que no te puedes bajar ni abstraer, _el mundo real._

El cambio es, en principio, sutil. Los olores se disuelven, las siluetas de las cosas a tu alrededor pierden forma, las conversaciones cesan y de pronto te das cuenta de que las miradas de todos en la mesa están puestas sobre ti. Toda esa expectación que ha estado prolongándose durante la cena de Navidad te invade, la garganta se te seca, no tienes idea de qué decir, pero ahí estás, y sabes que es el momento de hablar. Y entonces lo descubres, _tienes una puta línea_, una sola línea en todo el maldito libreto, y aun así tu cerebro se las ha arreglado para borrarla de tu memoria. Se fue, no está, no hay forma de que la recuerdes. _¡Genial!_

¿Ven a ese chico rubio que está teniendo un ataque de pánico escénico ahora mismo? Ese soy yo, _Ishida Yamato,_ y esta es la mejor obra navideña que podríais desear ver. Lo mejor de todo es que no es una obra en lo absoluto, pero la noche está tan perfectamente planeada que fácilmente podría pasar por una.

—Yama, ¿estás bien? —Taichi se inclina ligeramente hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí… estoy bien… estoy bien —que lo repita no es por mero capricho o porque sea idiota, estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que así es, para que mi cerebro entienda que no vamos a morir hoy y que no se apague en el momento más inoportuno como mecanismo de autodefensa.

La mano de mi hermano en el hombro me sobresalta. Está sentado justo a mi derecha.

—Respira —me aconseja en un susurro apenas audible cerca de mi oído—. Todos estamos contigo.

Cuando vuelvo mi vista al frente logro captar por el rabillo del ojo a Mimi, que me guiñe un ojo y enseguida alza el pulgar. Koushiro, ubicado a su lado, se limita a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de apoyo. Todavía no me creo que sean novios, pero ese es otro cuento que no tengo tiempo de relataros, tal vez otro día.

Takeru tiene razón. Todos lo saben y me apoyan, todos menos Tai, desde luego. Necesito tomar prestado un poco del valor de mi mejor amigo y decirlo de una vez, sin respirar, sin pensar.

"¡Sólo dilo!"

Me ordeno a mí mismo, pero desgraciadamente mis cuerdas vocales siguen sin querer colaborar con la causa, en su lugar han hecho un nudo en mi garganta que me hace imposible tragar. Me acerco un vaso de agua y lo paso a la fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque de repente te pusiste blanco… —insiste Tai.

—Ah, no es nada… sólo tengo calor, hace calor aquí, ¿no? —digo al tiempo que me echo aire con la mano para darle más credibilidad a mi actuación._ Soy un genio._

Automáticamente los demás comienzan a asentir de manera efusiva. Joe incluso sugiere que abramos una ventana, siempre tan exagerado. Taichi se limita a mirarnos a todos como si estuviéramos locos. Tal vez lo estemos, hacen quince grados bajo cero afuera.

—¿En serio?, ¿soy el único que piensa que está helando aquí dentro? —pregunta con una expresión de confusión latente en el rostro—. Justo iba decir que subiéramos un poco la calefacción.

—No, yo creo que así está bien, hermano —responde Hikari, mirándome de soslayo.

—Ajá —asiente mi castaño amigo distraídamente—. Entonces, ¿qué ibas a decir, Yamato?

Pestañeo confuso como si alguien acabara de cegarme con el flash de una cámara fotográfica. Siento un _déjà vu_, Hikari suele hacérmelo todo el tiempo. Lo de la cámara, no lo otro, _pervertidos_. No pongan esa cara, saben de lo hablo, lo pensaron, no me mientan.

Me llega un codazo desde la izquierda. No tengo que voltearme para saber quién ha sido. Mi preciosa novia me sonríe ligeramente para infundirme ánimos. No voy a decirles quién es mi novia, saquen sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Yo? —pregunto aparentemente perdido, en parte fingiendo estarlo y en parte porque lo estoy un poco.

—Sí, tú… ibas a decirme algo justo antes de que te pusieras blanco como la cal, ¿o ya se te olvidó? —me dice con un aire burlón, apoyando el mentón despreocupadamente sobre una de sus manos.

—¡Ahhh! Te referías a eso… sí, yo sí _iba_ a decirte algo.

Llámenme cobarde, pero no puedo decírselo. ¡No puedo!

Taichi, ajeno a mi cambio de tiempo verbal _intencionado,_ alza las cejas con expresión interrogante.

—Bueno, dilo de una vez —replica a continuación.

Trago saliva con fuerza y me limpio las manos en los pantalones. Estoy sudando. Hoy he decidido vestirme entero de negro. Taichi bromeó cuando me recibió en la puerta diciendo que esto no era un funeral. Si hubiera sabido que no lo hice por gusto como siempre, sino a modo de una pequeña broma personal y el fundamento de ello, no lo habría hecho.

Por lo menos para mí esto está siendo tan o más incómodo que un funeral. Todos callados con expresiones que van desde la tensión total a una aprehensión moderada, pasando por Mimi que es la única que no puede evitar sentirse un poco encantada con esta situación. Todavía no me olvido de lo que me dijo en casa de Koushiro, luego de que los descubriera besándose en la habitación. Supongo que la señora Izumi no consideró que su _retoño _fuera a esconderles una relación a sus amigos, y menos con una chica del mismo grupo. Todavía no lo supero. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Lo que me dijo… verán, según la _princesita _del grupo, Hikari y yo somos como una versión moderna de _Romeo y Julieta_. Sí, ahí lo tienen. Hikari es mi novia. Lo es hace más de seis meses. Cuál es el gran problema con eso, se preguntarán. Bueno, el problema es que Taichi no lo sabe, y que temo por mi integridad física —y psíquica, si se me permite— una vez que lo sepa, por eso elegí la fecha de hoy para contárselo. Él siempre ha amado la Navidad, anda incluso más feliz que los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año, así que creí que sería una buena opción para no acabar muerto. No es que guarde muchas esperanzas, a decir verdad, pero supongo que tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esto no acabe en una _tragedia griega_.

Volviendo con Mimi, esto fue lo que me dijo:

—¡Oh, qué bonito! Sois como Romeo y Julieta.

Yo la miré con incredulidad, con mi mandíbula a un milímetro de aflojarse de la sorpresa. ¡Ella no podía estar diciéndolo en serio! ¿Estaría probando mi tolerancia o algo?

Koushiro me miró con precaución y después se volteó hacia su novia.

—Si sabes cómo termina esa obra, ¿verdad, Mimi?

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Kou? Definitivamente alguien terminará muerto cuando Taichi se entere.

Y a continuación me dirigió una mirada burlesca. Una mirada que decía: _"Ajá, puede que pienses que soy una tonta, pero mira quién se ríe ahora, Ishida"_

Yo sólo tragué saliva, incapaz de decir algo o enfadarme con ella, al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Además, nuestra relación jamás fue miel sobre hojuelas, poseía razones de sobra para regodearse sobre mi desgracia. No que Hikari sea una desgracia, claro, ni tampoco lo del…

—¿Y bien?

Las palabras de Taichi me hacen volver a la realidad. Otra vez estoy confundido, tengo que dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo.

—¿Lo dirás o qué? —insiste él.

Mi amigo nunca ha sido lo que se dice "paciente". Todo lo contrario. Él es como un niño pequeño, ni siquiera puedes esperar tenerlo sentado en un mismo lugar por más de cinco segundos. De ahí que tuviera problemas en la escuela y que en la secundaria comenzara a saltarse clases. La universidad, según sus propias palabras, le otorga esa libertad que siempre había buscado. Es una ironía, si me lo preguntan, considerando que entró a estudiar ciencias políticas, una carrera más que formalista. Cuando nos lo dijo nadie le creyó, ni siquiera yo que soy su mejor amigo. _Auch,_ por algún motivo se siente mal llamarme a mí mismo de esa manera, pero aún lo soy, ¿no? Al menos hasta que le diga la verdad. El punto es que incluso nos reímos de él. Ya no reíamos cuando nos enseñó el contrato firmado. Algunos pensamos que lo dejaría al poco tiempo, pero aquí está, terminando su primer año de carrera más que dignamente. Aprobó todo. Ni su familia podía creérselo, pero supongo que Taichi es de esos tipos que saben lo que quieren y cuándo lo quieren, por eso no se dejan nada en la pista cuando deciden ir por ello. Tal vez en la escuela nunca fue brillante, ¿pero y qué? Es brillante ahora, haciendo lo que le gusta.

Me paso la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Están resecos. Incluso me parece sentir un rastro de sangre en ellos, probablemente se partieron de todo lo que los mordí durante la cena. Y no, no fue accidentalmente.

—Tai…

—¿Si? —me insta él, más que ansioso por oír lo que tengo que decirle.

Recuerdo a Koushiro diciendo que tal vez lo mejor sería decirlo rápido. Lo oigo en mi cabeza. Funcionará como una especie de _terapia de shock_, si lo dices de una sola vez, sin detenerte a coger aire, Taichi quedará muy impactado y eso te dará un minuto o un minuto y medio para reaccionar. Nunca supe si lo decía en serio o estaba tomándome el pelo.

De cualquier forma ese minuto puede hacer la diferencia. Puede ser el tiempo que necesite para sacar mi cara de la dirección de su puño. ¿Funcionaría?

Después está Joe que prácticamente enloqueció cuando se lo conté. ¡_¿Qué has hecho qué?! ¿Con Hikari? ¿Estás loco? ¡Taichi va matarte y ahora yo soy cómplice! _

En ese momento supe que no había sido una buena idea decírselo en un lugar público. Todos se voltearon a mirarnos como si estuviéramos locos.

Lo único que saqué en blanco con él fue que tenía que decírselo, algo que ya sabía antes de que decidiera contárselo a todos. No necesitaba que alguien más hiciera un espectáculo cuando le dijera la verdad a Tai. Tendría suficiente lidiando con mi exagerado, sobre protector, atolondrado y fiel amigo. Juro que si pudiera separar al amigo del hermano lo haría ahora mismo. Así él aceptaría lo mío con Hikari y no querría partirme en dos como una figurita de cera.

Finalmente fue Takeru quien me dio el mejor consejo. Primero sugirió que escribiera una canción. Por un momento realmente lo consideré. No era una locura después de todo. Él sabe tanto como los demás lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme y que las cosas más importantes en mi vida siempre las he dicho a través de la música. No funcionó esta vez. Debí saberlo, la música no se fuerza, y cada vez que intenté hacerlo terminé juntando un montón de frases sin sentido con una melodía que no acababa de pegar con la letra. Entonces, cuando me dejé caer sobre el sofá, derrotado, él dijo algo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde entonces.

Me dijo: "Hermano, sé que es difícil porque Taichi-senpai es tu mejor amigo y temes perderlo, pero sabes que tienes que decirle la verdad y honestamente…no creo que haya una mejor o peor manera de hacerlo, porque la verdad sólo es, no tiene que ser mala o buena, es lo que hay y él merece saberlo"

Después de eso lo miré, lo miré y seguí mirándolo por no sé cuánto tiempo, incrédulo y orgulloso a la vez de que el pequeño niño que alguna vez se había agarrado temblando a mi pierna cuando mis padres peleaban o simplemente cuando una tormenta lo asustaba, fuera ahora un chico grande que tuviera las cosas tan claras.

Cuándo creciste tanto_, _le pregunté, y enseguida tiré de él hacia el interior de mi brazo para frotar mi puño contra su cabeza.

No sólo me había dado un buen consejo, sino que supo descubrir lo que nadie más pudo. Tal vez ahora esté divagando y restándole importancia al asunto, pero si hay algo que me asusta de todo esto no es que Taichi me dé una paliza, ni siquiera aparecer en la próxima edición de una revista amarillista exhibiendo un lindo ojo morado y que mi representante se enfade, diciendo que no hago lo suficiente por limpiar mi imagen de músico rebelde que hasta ahora me ha funcionado muy bien —si me permiten decirlo—, sino perder a mi mejor amigo. La sola idea hace que se me encoja el estómago.

Inspiro profundamente, decidido a sacar todo afuera. No hay tiempo para arrepentirme.

—Hay algo que necesitas saber…

Siento la tensión subiendo por la mesa nada más pronunciar esas palabras. Nadie habla, juraría que incluso están conteniendo la respiración. Hikari me da un pequeño apretón por debajo de la mesa y yo entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

—¿Qué es, Yama? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerte? —intenta bromear un poco, tal vez queriendo aligerar el ambiente tan cargado que se ha formado, pero las comisuras de su sonrisa tiemblan como si supiera que lo que voy a decirle no le va gustar y que no podrá seguir sonriendo por más tiempo.

—Hikari y yo estamos saliendo hace más de seis meses.

El rostro de Taichi se transforma automáticamente. Pasa de la curiosidad infantil al asombro, de ese que te deja mudo. Sus cejas se alzan más de la cuenta, sus labios se entreabren y sus ojos no se despegan de mí. No le doy tiempo a tomar aire. Justo cuando noto que los demás comienzan a relajarse tras diez segundos sin una reacción violenta por parte del castaño que antaño fuere nuestro líder, vuelvo a hablar.

—Y ella… —maldición, me tiembla la voz, no puedo controlarlo—. Vamos a ser padres. Está esperando un hijo mío —añado al final sólo para dejarlo claro, aunque creo que las explicaciones sobran.

Aquí va algo que tal vez deban saber. No le había dicho esto a nadie más. Las miradas de sorpresa se multiplican por la mesa. Sólo Miyako y Daisuke parecen recibir la noticia con aplomo. A la primera Hikari se lo contó hace unos días, y el segundo probablemente habrá encontrado la forma de enterarse antes que todos. No me extraña que últimamente estuviera siguiendo a Hikari a todos lados, cargando sus libros y cosas por el estilo. Mimi se cubre la boca con las manos, parece como si estuviera intentando atrapar un bostezo. Qué pensamiento tan absurdo en este momento.

_Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis..._

Cuento los segundos en mi cabeza, pero Taichi no reacciona. Sigue mirándome como si estuviera viendo una pared, no hay expresión alguna en su rostro que me permita intuir cómo está tomándoselo.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_

El reloj de la cocina resuena por la habitación, decidido a jugar con mis nervios. Nunca antes me había molestado, es como hubiera aumentado su volumen de golpe y antojadizamente.

Esto se siente jodidamente irreal.

Cuando Taichi habla, no suena ni remotamente molesto como esperaba. Casi enseguida entiendo el porqué.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? Esto tiene que ser una broma de Navidad. Muy buena, Yama. Por poco te creo —a pesar de lo que está diciendo, no logra que su voz se impregne de diversión. Por el contrario, suena tenso e incrédulo.

Se jala un poco el cuello de la camisa —esa que Sora le obligó a ponerse— como si se sintiera sofocado.

—No es una broma, Tai —contesto lo más serio que puedo.

Este momento es crucial, necesito que me crea. No puedo reírme por más ganas que sienta de estallar en carcajadas ahora mismo. Repentinamente la situación se me antoja de lo más ridícula aunque puede ser por mis nervios que están torturándome. Una _crisis de angustia_, diría Joe sin duda.

Taichi sigue mirándome en silencio otro par de segundos más antes de reaccionar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que embarazaste a Hikari?

No alcanzo a responder, pero no es como si importe mucho o como si Tai espere una respuesta verbal. Supongo que mi cara dice todo lo que él necesita saber.

Después todo sucede muy rápido. De un momento a otro Taichi está sobre mí, me agarra del cuello de la camisa obligándome a levantarme de la silla que cae hacia atrás con un golpe seco. Creo que ha saltado por encima de la mesa a juzgar por el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y el metal impactando contra el suelo, pero no estoy seguro.

Tropiezo con algo y mi espalda impacta contra la parte trasera del sofá que se clava dolorosamente en mi espalda baja. Alrededor todo es un caos, oigo gritos y veo manos intentando apartar a Tai de mí, mas ninguno lo consigue. Los demás se convierten en un borrón.

—¡¿Qué mierda has dicho?! ¡Repítelo! —me exige a viva voz.

—Ya lo has oído —replico con tono desafiante, aunque no sé muy bien porqué, simplemente me sale así, tal vez quiera que me golpee, no haría menos detestable lo que hice, pero al menos sabría que tuve lo que me merezco.

—¡Embarazaste a mi hermana! Eres un degenerado, un aprovechador…

Taichi sigue gritándome al tiempo que me zamarrea, haciendo que la punta del sofá se clave más en mi espalda. Me muerdo la lengua para ahogar un quejido y es entonces cuando la voz de Hikari se alza por encima del barullo que nos rodea.

—¡Taichi, basta! —su tono de voz es tan determinado como desesperado a la vez.

Sólo entonces él se voltea a mirarla, relajando por primera vez el agarre sobre mi cuello aunque sin soltarlo del todo.

Puedo ver a Hikari llorando y temblando sin parar mientras se abraza a sí misma. Quiero ir hasta donde está, pero no consigo zafarme de Tai.

—Por favor —pide en un susurro.

Tai resopla y me suelta. Parece como si la voz de Hikari lo hubiera calmado tal como una medicina.

—De acuerdo, suéltenme —pide en medio de un gruñido y sólo entonces descubro que Koushiro y Joe lo tienen agarrado de los brazos, en un vano intento por apartarlo de mí. Ahora que me ha dejado, sin embargo, se miran entre sí, probablemente preguntándose si es seguro hacerle caso.

—Está bien, chicos. Déjenlo —interviene Sora finalmente.

Los aludidos deshacen sus agarres sobre él, quien se voltea como dispuesto a marcharse, pero en el último segundo, justo cuando ya nadie se lo esperaba, se vuelve bruscamente y me asesta un buen golpe en el ojo.

Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas antes de que alguien alcance a sujetarme. Hay una explosión de gritos a mí alrededor, pero apenas alcanzo a oír algo antes de que todo se quede en silencio y la negrura invada mi mente.

* * *

><p>Despertó sólo un par de minutos después, o eso le dijeron. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, aunque a juzgar por lo confortable que éste parecía la alfombra tenía que haber amortiguado su caída.<p>

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar la vista y distinguir las sombras que se cernían sobre él.

El rostro de Joe fue el primero que reconoció. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo observaba apreciativamente.

—Sí, eso se pondrá morado —fue lo que dijo.

—¿Oh, en serio? —ironizó Mimi—. No hay que ser un genio para saberlo… —enseguida se giró hacia su derecha con gesto apenado—. Sin ofender, Kou.

—No me ofendes —replicó el pelirrojo sin mirarla, y realmente no lucía ofendido.

—¿Qué pasó? —logró preguntar Yamato.

—Creo que el golpe te aturdió —le explicó Sora—. Hay que ponerte hielo.

—Yo iré por él —se ofreció Mimi abandonado el campo de visión de Yamato para ir en busca de lo solicitado—. ¡Aquí no hay hielo, sólo carne! —gritó a los pocos segundos.

Sora y Joe intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—Está bien, la carne tendrá que bastar —le contestó la pelirroja a continuación.

—Muy bien, vamos a levantarte —dijo Joe, extendiéndole una mano.

Yamato la tomó intentando no tirarlo demasiado. Su amigo podía ser alto, pero no era más fornido que él o Taichi, siempre se había caracterizado por ser delgado y más del tipo "enclenque", aunque poco quedaba del chiquillo debilucho de antaño.

Una vez en pie se mareó un poco así que fue a sentarse al sofá y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera tendido sobre él con un enorme trozo de carne sobre el ojo.

—Eso se siente bien —murmuró.

Trató de relajarse un poco y descansar, pero enseguida recordó algo que casi lo hizo saltar del sofá si no fuera porque tenía esa cosa sobre la mitad del rostro.

—¿Dónde está Hikari?

Sora, que se había sentado al final del sofá, lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ella está bien. Se sintió un poco mal luego de que Taichi te golpeara, ya sabes, nauseas… pero se pondrá bien —añadió rápidamente al ver cómo la expresión de su amigo se teñía de preocupación—. Está con Miyako en el baño, Davis y los demás también las siguieron.

Yamato asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Ahora venía lo más complicado.

—¿Y Taichi?

Sora intercambió una breve mirada con Koushiro antes de responder. Como Koushiro estaba de pie en el otro extremo del sillón Yamato no pudo verlo. Joe había desaparecido junto a Mimi en busca de algún medicamento para el dolor.

—Bueno, él… salió un poco enfurecido así que lo dejamos. Creímos que lo mejor sería que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Serán unos veinte minutos.

Yamato no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque justo en ese momento apareció Joe con un ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua.

—Tómate esto, te calmará el dolor —le dijo como toda indicación.

Yamato se tragó la réplica de que él no tomaba remedios y asintió obedientemente.

—Por cierto…

El chico alzó la mirada al oír que Sora le hablaba. Una vez que obtuvo su atención, lo miró apenada.

—Quería disculparme por… bueno, ya sabes, pedirle a los chicos que lo soltaran, no pensé que él fuera a…

Yamato suspiró.

—No hay nada que disculpar.

* * *

><p>Taichi no regresó sino hasta un par de horas después cuando ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Ese es un largo tiempo para pensar y volver más calmado, afirmó Takeru para animarlos, aunque al principio todos estaban algo tensos, esperando que el castaño ingresara sorpresivamente a la casa y arremetiera de nuevo contra Yamato. Conforme fueron transcurriendo los minutos y así las horas, comenzaron a calmarse. Estaban reunidos en el salón que se hallaba sumido en la semi oscuridad ya que a Yamato le dolía la cabeza —cuando el ibuprofeno todavía no surtía efecto— y una vez que se le pasó ya no quisieron subir el voltaje de la luz. De algún modo el ambiente era más acogedor así. Las luces del árbol de Navidad también proporcionaban un poco más de iluminación a la sala.<p>

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y acompañados únicamente por los suspiros y demás ruidos involuntarios que se les escapaban a algunos, hasta que Mimi no lo soportó más y decidió abrir los regalos. Puso un viejo disco de villancicos en la radio y le entregó el suyo a Hikari.

—¡Espero que te guste! En realidad es para los dos, pero bueno… ya sabrán lo que quiero decir.

La castaña, que hasta ese momento se veía muy desanimada, hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle a su amiga y rasgó cuidadosamente el papel. En su interior descubrió un vestido muy pequeño de color rosado que tenía el dibujo de un gato en el centro.

—¡Es precioso! —le dijo con toda sinceridad—. Pero aún es muy pronto para esto, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, sólo tengo tres meses así que no sé si sea un niño o una…

—¡Tonterías! —la interrumpió Mimi—. Ese bebé será una niña, estoy segura.

—Mimi, no te enfades, pero tú no puedes saber eso… —replicó Koushiro, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—¡Espera, yo no…!

Sólo ver la expresión de miedo de Koushiro y el enfado de Mimi hizo que todos prorrumpieran en sonoras carcajadas que acabaron por distender un poco el ambiente. La Navidad poco a poco comenzaba a mejorar.

Por eso cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría, todos se tensaron. La figura de Taichi emergió desde la oscuridad y se detuvo a solo pasos del círculo que habían formado.

—Tai —susurró Sora.

El chico lucía cansado y serio, probablemente tan serio como ninguno de los presentes recordaba haberlo visto nunca. A pesar de que la pelirroja le habló, él no dio muestras de haberla escuchado y su mirada se dirigió de inmediato, casi por instinto, a su rubio amigo.

—Yamato, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —murmuró en un tono ronco y desganado.

Ninguno se lo esperaba, por lo que recibieron aquella proposición con la sorpresa bailando en sus rostros.

El aludido, sin embargo, ni siquiera titubeó. Fue a pararse cuando la mano de Hikari lo retuvo del brazo.

—No —replicó en dirección a su hermano—. Si van a pelearse que sea aquí.

—No vamos a pelear. Sólo necesito aclarar algunos puntos con él, es todo.

—¿Aclarar algunos puntos dices? —preguntó la muchacha levantándose lentamente—. Siento curiosidad… ¿de qué forma piensas aclarar las cosas? ¿A golpes?

—Hikari, por favor —farfulló su hermano, un tanto hastiado.

—No te preocupes, sólo será un momento —intentó convencerla Yamato, pero la chica se negó en redondo.

—No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa.

—¡Esto no es tu culpa! —explotó Taichi—. Es culpa de… —se arrepintió a último minuto, tal vez pensando que decirlo no ayudaría a sus fines.

—Es mi culpa, puedes decirlo —concluyó Yamato, levantándose del sillón—. ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a hablarlo.

Taichi asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir por el mismo lugar que acababa de entrar hace un momento.

—¡No! —chilló Hikari intentando seguirlos, mas fue detenida por Takeru, quien la sujeto firmemente de los hombros, presionándola contra su pecho—. ¡Déjame, tengo que evitar que se maten!

—Tú no tienes que evitar nada, te quedarás aquí con nosotros, ¿vale? —replicó el rubio con seriedad.

—Déjame —farfulló la chica, comenzando a sollozar y desistiendo así de su intento por seguirlos.

Yamato y Taichi bajaron en ascensor. Permanecieron en completo silencio durante el breve trayecto hasta el vestíbulo y sólo se detuvieron una vez afuera. No había nadie por los alrededores, ni siquiera el conserje.

El castaño se llevó de inmediato una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo un encendedor y una caja de cigarrillos, acto seguido le ofreció uno a su acompañante.

Yamato declinó la oferta con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo necesito uno, ya me acabé casi toda la cajetilla —dijo antes de sacar uno y encenderlo—. Supongo que la situación lo amerita.

Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y le dio una larga calada para luego expulsar el humo de golpe.

El rubio se quedó absorto mirando la forma en que éste ascendía en espiral. Era de un gris difuso y parecía desentonar con el blanco que los rodeaba. Una inesperada sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tai, desconcertando a su amigo.

—Creo que tendré que dejarlo, ¿no es así?

—¿De qué estás…?

—Por el bebé, quiero decir —lo interrumpió.

Yamato entreabrió los labios, pero no supo qué decir, por lo que acabó exhalando y formando una ligera nube de vaho. El frío entró por su garganta.

—No estoy dándote mi bendición, si es lo que piensas.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía torcidamente.

—No lo hubiera pensado ni en un millón de años.

—Bien. Me agrada que nos entendamos.

—Taichi, yo…

—No hables. No te traje para que hables o intentes explicarme porque esto no tiene una explicación. Te metiste con mi hermana sabiendo que es lo más preciado que tengo y que perseguí a cada chico que se le acercó durante los últimos seis años prácticamente… tú estuviste ahí cada vez que lo hice, _maldición_.

—Sólo deja que…

—Así que si piensas que porque eres mi mejor amigo te dejaré el camino libre o que porque Hikari está embarazada de ti no tendrás que ganarte a pulso el lugar como su novio para que yo acepte lo vuestro, estás muy equivocado, Ishida.

—Yo nunca pensé que…

—Mejor así.

Yamato cerró la boca comprendiendo que el castaño no lo dejaría hablar hasta que él lo decidiera. Se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy derecho, con la espalda recta y el ceño fruncido, la nariz se le había puesto roja, no supo si por la rabia o por el frío. Repentinamente suspiró y relajó los hombros. El rubio pensó que esos eran muchos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo, pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

—Hay poco que quiero saber, en realidad.

—Pregunta entonces.

—¿Cuándo? —soltó al aire.

—No lo sé. Esa es la respuesta más sincera que puedo darte. Tú estabas muy ocupado con la universidad y Sora, entonces Hikari comenzó a recurrir a mí cuando no podía encontrarte… así que comenzamos a vernos más y sólo… sucedió, supongo.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó bruscamente, descolocando a Yamato.

Taichi se volteó a mirarlo, impaciente ante el persistente mutismo de su amigo.

—Es lo único que de verdad me importa, ¿sabes? Así que sólo lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿la quieres?

—Sí —contestó al cabo de unos segundos—. Yo… creo que sí —añadió como si la sola idea de hablar de sentimientos lo pusiera mal.

—Entonces eso es todo. Lo demás es meramente ritual, ya sabes, si le haces daño yo… —se detuvo un segundo para meditar lo que diría a continuación—, no respondo de mí.

—Ajá

—Y no quiero besos ni ninguna otra muestra de cariño cuando yo esté presente, ¿vale?

—Sí, señor —replicó Yamato, burlón.

—Y tienes que cuidarla.

—Sí

—Y ni hablar de…

—Tai —lo interrumpió por primera vez con más soltura—. Creo que ya entendí el mensaje.

Una sonrisa socarrona nació en los labios del castaño. Yamato tendría que haber imagino lo que vendría.

—Sólo una cosa más. Desde ahora las conversaciones de sexo y esas cosas quedan estrictamente prohibidas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato emitió un sonido a mitad de camino entre una risa y una carcajada.

—¿Y eso porque…? —lo instó, pensando que podría picarlo un poco.

—¿Estás de broma? —replicó Tai, fingiendo estar exaltado—. No quiero tener que imaginarte haciendo con ella cada una de las _depravaciones_ que se te ocurra contarme, como las_ cien_ posturas del_ Kamasutra. _Suficiente tengo con la imagen mental que me has creado esta noche.

Yamato se atragantó con la saliva y se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—De acuerdo, creo que ya capté el punto —barbotó apenas.

Eso era jugar sucio. Aquello había sucedido hace tiempo, por allá por su adolescencia, o su temprana adolescencia si se quería. Cuando tenían como quince años y las hormonas demasiado alborotadas.

—Vaya, pero qué susceptible eres, _Matty_ —bromeó el castaño, pero enseguida se puso serio—. Quita ya esa cara o pensaré que te estás imaginando ahora cómo sería hacerlas con Hikari y mi puño se interpondrá otra vez con tu bonito rostro.

El aludido agitó enérgicamente la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas.

—Por cierto, no voy a disculparme por el puñetazo porque te lo merecías. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Claro, no estaba esperando que te disculparas.

—Además estás guapo con el ojo morado —se rió—. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo?

Yamato alzó las cejas, intrigado por esa pregunta.

—Pues si tú le hallas algo de gracia a esto te suplicaría que me lo contaras. Te aseguro que para mí ha sido una tortura.

Taichi extendió una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, tan amplia que casi hizo sonreír a Yamato también y eso que el chico no era de sonrisa fácil, no de las sinceras, al menos. Y es que el castaño siempre había tenido la capacidad de contagiar su alegría.

—Que si las cosas no se hubieran dado así y tú no hubieras tenido que contarme lo tuyo con Hikari obligado, _casi _creo que me habría gustado la idea de ser cuñados.

Yamato rompió a reír en ese momento y no pararía hasta varios minutos después, luego de comenzar una pelea de nieve que los tuvo entretenidos un buen rato y con el alma en un hilo a los demás.

Para cuando volvieron a entrar al departamento, ambos iban hechos un desastre. Estaban cubiertos de nieve de pies a cabeza e iban chorreando agua por el camino. Eso sería algo que no le agradaría para nada a la señora Yagami.

La mayoría levantó la vista justo a tiempo para observar al particular dúo.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué les pasó? ¿están bien? —fue el recibimiento de Sora.

Taichi y Yamato se miraron entre ellos y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que resonaron por toda la habitación.

Lucían tan felices y compenetrados que no pudieron hacerlos callar. Muy pronto todos estaban riendo con ellos.

—¡Es un milagro de Navidad! —gritó Daisuke en medio de la algarabía.

Las risas se detuvieron por un segundo sólo para reanudar con más fuerza que antes.

—Te lo dije, los hombres son _taaan _básicos —le susurró Mimi a Hikari una vez que estuvieron sentados alrededor del árbol abriendo los obsequios que quedaban—. Cuando se pelean se hacen los rudos y todo eso, pero se les pasa enseguida. Por suerte _mi Izzy _no es así.

—Ya te lo digo, Kou. Tienes que enseñarle lo macho que eres o ella creerá que eres un muñequito de su colección —decía en ese mismo momento Tai dedicándole una cautelosa mirada a la elegida de la pureza mientras el pelirrojo asentía con expresión confundida en el rostro.

Ahora tenía una imagen mental de Mimi llevándolo como un llavero.

Varios minutos más tarde, con el suelo lleno de papeles y el resto de las risas todavía resonando entre las paredes, Sora se acercó a Hikari con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

—Supuse que todos te regalarían cosas para el bebé, así que...mi regalo es especialmente para ti

—¡Oh, vaya! Gracias, Sora —sonrió la menor incluso antes de abrir el regalo.

Rasgó el papel ante las miradas curiosas de los demás que ya se habían quedado sin nada que hacer y ahora observaban expectantes la escena. Sus manos extrajeron cuidadosamente una prenda de satén de un brillante color rojo.

Sora se volteó a mirar a Taichi justo un segundo antes y entonces tuvo una idea.

—Hikari, tal vez no debe…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El sexy camisón había quedado a la vista de todos los digielegidos, que sorprendentemente, enmudecieron enseguida.

Yamato abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua y acabó tosiendo al atragantarse, por segunda vez esa noche, con su propia saliva.

—¿Estás loca, Sora? —preguntó Taichi entre avergonzado e indignado—. Quieres acabar con mi poca cordura, ¿es eso, no?

—¡Yo no quería sugerir nada! —replicó Sora, bastante más avergonzada que el castaño mismo.

Y entonces todos volvieron a reír. Parecía que las risas nunca acabarían ni esa noche tampoco.

—¡Tenemos que hacer un _baby shower_! —celebró Mimi al rato después.

—¿Un baby-qué? —preguntó Daisuke. No era el único que tenía una expresión de confusión estampada en el rostro.

Todos los chicos del grupo, o mejor dicho los mayores, le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia, a sabiendas de que probablemente sería alguna excéntrica tradición de Estados Unidos de la que era mejor no enterarse. En esos casos siempre era mejor no preguntar, a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a aguantar la cháchara incesable de Mimi sobre el tema de turno.

Y en medio de esa charla, que quisieran o no habían tenido que soportar de todos modos, Taichi se aproximó a Hikari.

—Hermano… —musitó ella.

—Jamás en mi vida pensé que tendría un sobrino antes que un hijo. Tendré que apurarme con Sora, ¿eh?

—_Baka_

—Pero si Yamato vuelve a adelantarse yo mismo le cortaré su…

Antes de que culminara la frase Hikari se había lanzado a sus brazos enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te quiero, hermano.

Y así el término de la frase murió en la garganta del mayor de los Yagami.

—Y yo a ti, Hikari. A los dos…

La muchacha se apartó con gesto de confusión.

—¿Has dicho a los dos?

—Por supuesto. A ti y al pequeño que viene en camino.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es un niño?

—Fácil. Si ese bebé tiene la sangre de los Yagami será un pequeño bribón como su tío. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Le regalaré su primer balón apenas aprenda a caminar.

Hikari no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿En serio? Pues Mimi tiene otra teoría al respecto.

—Hey —intervino Yamato, acercándose un poco—. Si quieres un _mini-Taichi futbolista _ve a hacerlo con Sora, este pequeño es mío.

—¿En serio, Ishida? ¿Crees que sea sensato tentar tu suerte? Puede que al final no termines vivo la noche.

—Ya pasamos por eso, Tai. No vas a asustarme.

Repentinamente la expresión de Taichi se tornó maliciosa.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, yo que tú mejor iría pensando lo que le dirás a mi padre. Porque si papá te ha dejado entrar tantas veces a esta casa e incluso quedarte a dormir ha sido sólo porque le dije que eras _gay. _

Yamato, que en aquel momento desafortunadamente estaba dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, lo escupió todo sobre la alfombra.

—Y a mamá no va gustarle nada eso —añadió Taichi, como para rematar.

—¡Hermano! —lo reprendió Hikari con mala cara, aunque finalmente también terminó riendo.

Y como si fuera obra del destino, que quería que Yamato acabara muerto o sólo deseaba divertirse un rato más a costa de él, apenas unos instantes más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando paso al señor y la señora Yagami.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó Yuuko.

Todos los presentes respondieron con diversos gestos y palabras. Aparentemente sus padres habían decidido regresar antes _sólo por si acaso_. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir si dejas a un grupo de jóvenes solos en una casa.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Taichi ceremonialmente una vez estuvieron todos instalados—. Yamato tiene algo que decirles.

Y como si sólo con esas palabras el señor Yagami intuyera de qué se trataba, le dirigió a Yamato una mirada entrecerrada llena de desconfianza que estremeció al chico.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué es Yamato? —preguntó la señora Yagami amablemente.

Yamato pasó saliva con dificultad.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" pensó desalentado.

A pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar esa noche, la noche más larga de su vida, parecía que esto recién comenzaba.

**_*~ __FIN __~*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno _FicKer001_, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. No te conozco mucho y por eso a pesar de que tú eras mi primera opción de amigo secreto cuando leí las propuestas, sentí un poco de temor al empezar a escribir, pensando en lo que debería o no incorporar para cumplir con lo que querías. Siendo sincera, creo que no lo conseguí. Tú pusiste que querías un fic de humor/frienship y yo me fui más por el drama. Lo cierto es que lo escribí dos veces, pero las dos me salieron algo así a pesar de que tienen enfoques muy distintos, el ambiente tenso era el mismo. Espero que eso no te haya decepcionado.

Todo lo que puedo decirte es que le puse mucho empeño y va con mucho cariño, en serio. No pude revisarlo tantas veces como hubiera querido, pero traté de que quedara lo mejor posible.

**_Sobre el título: _**¡Tenía como siete opciones! Jajaja Nunca había pensando tanto en un título, pero estoy conforme con el que dejé.

**_Sobre el summary: _**No resume nada… ahí si que soy más caprichosa, si me gusta como suena lo pongo y ya aunque los demás no entiendan de qué va la historia xD

**_Sobre el narrador y los tiempos verbales: _**Tenía la segunda y tercera escena medias escritas tal como están acá y la primera la escribí al final escuchando a Arjona, razón por la que pensé que quedaría mejor narrado en primera persona por Yamato, de ahí el cambio de narrador porque ya después no quise modificar las otras, sentí que estaban bien así.

Ya me voy despidiendo que soy una pesada con mis notas finales, lo sé.

Sólo me resta desearte una **M_uy Feliz Navidad_** a ti, al _Foro proyecto 1-8_ y a sus integrantes, y por supuesto, a todo el que llegue hasta aquí abajo.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
